FinalFantasyVII Sequel:Remnants of Broken Promises
by Table-chan
Summary: Marlene's Birthday is here and everyone is scattered about, not having contacted since Meteor. Scattered across the world, the heros come together for her birthday but trouble is brewing the day before another's birthday...(CloTi, Refie and some other thi


Final Fantasy VII Sequel

Book I: Remnants of Broken Promises

Chapter one: Two Years Past ~Part One~

"Papa! Papa!" the voice of an eight-year-old cried happily as her father climbed out of bed grumbling, "Guess what Papa!"

Barret Wallace turned to his small daughter and smiled despite that it was six-thirty in the morning, "What sweetie?"

She grinned widely, "It's my birthday!"

"Well happy birthday!" he laughed, "Now why'd ya me up so early Marlene?" he was still laughing.

"Because I want to see Tifa!"

Barret's face lost some color. He forgot that he was suppose to call everyone and invite them to Tifa's for Marlene's birthday.

__

Tifa's gonna kill me! There's still time. I just to call everyone and tell them it's Marlene's birthday and they'll come.

"Marlene, uhh…why don't you go play for awhile. Papa needs to make some calls first and then we can go to Tifa's."

"Okay Papa!" Marlene giggled and headed back to her room.

Barret was now the head of the Weapon shop in Correl. He came back directly after Meteor and started helping rebuild it. Now two years and many cups of coffee later, Correl was fully rebuilt and Barret was finally living somewhere quiet. It wasn't that Barret didn't like to do monster patrol every now and then for the sake that he didn't get rusty with his fighting skills.

Barret clicked open the PHS and started dialing Red.

Nanaki stood on top of the house that was now his own watching the sunrise, the only one in the year that turned green as it rose. The end of his tail flicked back and forth and back and forth.

"Grandfather, I wish you were here to see it with me one last time…." He whispered softly.

Bugenhagen had died right after Meteor and Nanaki had become the full time guardian of Cosmo Canyon. He missed his friends, the only one he had seen since Meteor was Cloud and nobody ever called-

His PHS rang from inside. The elders of the village were able to hook it up so he could answer it more easily.

"Nanaki speaking," he waited for an answer.

"Uh, hey Red!" it was Barret, "I was wondering if you could come to Teef's for a little get-together and Marlene's birthday?"

Nanaki smiled widened, "I would gladly come. Where is it?"

He heard Barret sigh, "Tifa lives in Kalm. Apparently, Cloud told her to stay put until he comes back."

"Ah yes, he told me. So when is Cid coming?"

"Yeah…uh Cid…Can I call you back on that?"

"Yes but hurry!"

'Click'

"God damn it Shera! Where's the fucking phone!" the mild age blond shouted.

Cid Highwind began franticly digging through the drawers of his bedroom as his PHS continued to ring. He emptied the drawer and began on the next.

"Shera-"

"I found it Cid!" Shera's call came from the door.

Cid rushed over to her and snatched it from her, "Who the hell is it? And if it's Spike wantin' to barrow the Bronco again…"

"No Cid. It's me Barret," his voice sounded nervous.

"Hey! What ya need?"

"Uh…I was wondering-"

"If I would pick up everyone and bring them to Tifa's?" Cid replied.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"A hunch," Cid spoke smoothly looking at his calendar. A big gold star that said 'MARLENE'S BIRTHDAY' in messy handwriting was plastered on August eighteenth. 

"Thanks. I owe ya one. Can you pick up everyone around eleven? Thanks again." 'Click'

Cid turned off his phone and made his way over to the calendar and wrote down a note at the top.

__

BARRET OWES ONE!!

He looked around the red desert after finishing off the lizard like monster. The green around his vision came from the still lingering Opla sunrise. He smiled at this information, _The Cetera language is rubbing off on me…Opla_ in their language was green or hatred. It just depended on how you said it. He smirked again and mumbled, "_Ou opla miki Sephiroth…"_

Cloud, along with a mysterious person had been looking for ways to revive Aeris. So over the last two years Cloud had become very fluent in the Cetera launguage. Whenever he spoke normally he had an accent. His PHS rang from his belt.

He picked it up, "_Cloud Strife otua_."

"What the–" it wasn't his colleague.

"Sorry Barret, but Jenova had control over me for a second," his accent seem to come out most when he was being sarcastic.

"Haha Spike. Anyway, I was wonderin' if you'd like to come to Kalm to celebrate Marlene's birthday. Everyone's going to be there. 'beep' and-"

"Barret, can you hold on a second I have another call," Cloud switched over knowing who it was, "_Strife otua."_

"Hiet doi. Gor meki-for your own good Strife. Trouble is brewing in Kalm. Something big is happening over there. And don't tell me you can't feel it."

"I know, Jenova. But that's the exact reason why I have to go over there. 1don't want to lose more people I care about."

"That's inevitable Strife. I know but if you find out how to revive Aeris-"

"Screw you. I need to go."

But Strife-"

'Beep'

"Cloud?"

"Yeah I'm back. Sure I'll come," he was holding back his bitterness.

Barret could here it, "Yeah…uh right. S' where are you?"

"Tell Cid to meet me at Fort Condor."

"How in the bloody hell did you get over there?"

"I have to go."

'Click'

~

Kat: Should I continue? This is my first draft for the first chapter and I know it isn't the best but I swear I'll try getting it revised and a little more description the next time I update.

Kat~~^.^~~


End file.
